deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Speculations, Theories, and Rumors
There was an age-old saying that was quite common in the pre-outbreak world: "Knowledge is power." Since the day the Outbreak first began to spread, there were a few individuals who somehow found the strength to keep a level head in the midst of the chaos rising around them, and sought to gather and preserve as much information as possible about the existing world before it went under, and more importantly, as much information as possible regarding the Outbreak itself. Thanks to the work of those survivors, we have ultimately amassed a considerable database of knowledge, most (if not all) of which has been confirmed in some way or another to be accurate. However, human nature's irrepressible urge to gossip continues even unto the present day. Along with the knowledge of the outbreak, there also came a myriad of rumors, myths, and unverified claims about the zombie hordes and the means to survive in the streets. Despite whatever assurances are made that such information is not reliable, people still continue to talk about these tidbits of information in whispers, both behind the walls of the outposts and in the streets of the Inner City. None of this information can be confirmed as true, but there is always the chance that you might find some of those rumors having a hint of truth to them. READ THIS NOTICE BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER!! This is the place for putting up information that is not verifiable and so cannot be added to an entry on the DF Wiki, but has been tested or observed enough times for a user to consider it a possible fact. ' '''This is NOT a place for users to make up outright fictional statements about the game. ' 'Because it is unlikely that this rule will always be respected, however, you should keep in mind what the warning at the top of the page says: NONE of this info is considered factual or even remotely accurate. ' '''If you choose to use any of it as such, you do so at your own risk-- the Wiki will not be held responsible if any of the content in this page fails to produce the expected result when utilized, or results in your character suffering damage or losing money or EXP. DO NOT attempt to modify or remove an addition made by another user. This is NOT a place for accuracy or factuality. One of the Admins will be regularly checking the history of changes made to this page, and if you are found to have explicitly edited another person's entry, your changes will be undone and you will be banned for an unspecified amount of time (depending on your history of activity on the Wiki and the extent of the edit you made). Additionally, the aforementioned Admin reserves the right to proofread, correct, or even outright remove any addition made to this page by any user. = The Gossip's Guide to Speculations, Theories, and Rumors = This page is intended to serve as a place where users can post their own personal theories and claims regarding various aspects of the game. We've provided this page in the hopes that it will allow users to post their own alleged "information" on certain topics without getting into a clash with other users or the admins over the accuracy and factuality of their claims-- in other words, if you post it in a wiki entry and other people undo it or otherwise challenge its legitimacy, post it here instead, and you can avoid the sh*tstorm of arguing with other contributors. To add a speculation, theory, or rumor, open up the editor for the corresponding topic section below, add your speculation/theory/rumor, and write "added by your Wiki username or your DF username" BELOW your addition. PLEASE do your best to use proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation. If you're a non-English speaker using a translator to convert your speculation/theory/rumor to English, you don't need to worry about this-- the Admin will proofread your additions and correct any grammar mistakes that pop up. Survivor Tips Food Rationing Most of the time for Service Professions ( like the Engineer, Doctor, Chef) the cost of buying food to nourish yourself is greater than the total profit you earn each round of services. Service professions can be either competitive, or they would just disable their trade to prevent further lost of nourishment. But if you really want to earn, you'll have to find the means to even these factors out. Here are a few factors to help you earn better and save money: 1. The Wages - In order for anyone to use your service, it has to be affordable, set your price depending on your skill level. A good way to know the current trade of your given service is to go to the market place and select the services tab, you'll see a complete list of your fellow service providers and their prices. Survivors will always buy the lowest price they could find. Be careful, sell your services too cheaply and you won't profit, sell them expensively, and no one will buy from you. 2. The Food - Back then, beef burgers, cherry pie, and sausages were available and would instantly nourish your hunger. But as the decades passed, these luxuries became hard to find until not a strip was left in Fairview. The highest nourishment one could get from a single well-cooked meal would be 45% from lvl 1-40 and 60% from 41-70 and 45% again from 71 onwards. Two cooked meals of the above mentioned would be enough for a good 10 to 8 rounds of services depending on the profession. However, the prices of even an uncooked food often skyrockets, especially during outpost attacks and food shortages (Yes, survivors in a personal outpost can run out of food if there's insufficient supplies or farmers available). This is the opportunity to learn how to choose the type of food to buy so that it matches your budget. Lvl 1-10 players don't really have much trouble, so here's a recommended list of 2 square meals that can cut down the cost of food yet nourish you for a full round of services: (All foods are cooked to achieve maximum nourishment) Lvl 11-20 = Seeds + Dog Food/Baked Beans = 81% Lvl 21-30 = Potatoes + Tinned Tuna = 81% Lvl 31-40 = Tinned Salmon + Eggs = 81% Lvl 41-70 = Fresh vegetables + Caviar = 81% Lvl 71+ = Foods are probably cheaper at this point. This 81% is enough because the Starving indicator usually begins near 24%, and that stops your service abilities, this remaining nourishment adds to the food you ate, giving you that 100%. 3. The Price - This is probably the most important of the three, you can scavenge for food in the city to save money, but going out and back will take a toll on your nourishment (You easily get hungry in the city than the outpost). That's why its more convenient to buy in the market instead. However, as mentioned above, the prices in the market has no regulation, anyone can sell anything at any price. Food and Medicine is one of the most abused commodities, prices differ in each outpost. But an obvious rule to remember is that the sum of your total earnings should be greater than that of the cost of the food you bought. When it comes to food that can be prepared by a chef, always check the price between the raw food, the cooked, and the current price of hiring a chef. Sometimes, you can save more money by buying the raw ingredient and hiring a chef than buying one that's already been prepared. For example: Food: Fresh Vegetables Current price at Outpost Market'': '' Uncooked = 2,500 Cooked = 4,100 Current price of Chef services = 733$ Uncooked Fresh vegetables = 2,500 + 733$ Chef Hire = 3,233$ ' 4,100 - 3,233 = 867$ saved' Another Example: Food: Caviar Current price at Outpost Market'': Uncooked = '''1,990' Cooked = 3,300 Current price of Chef services = 733$ Uncooked Caviar = 1,990 + 733$ Chef Hire = 2,723$ ' 3,300 - 2,723 = 577$ saved' ' '''It may seem to not amount too much on its own, but when you add this factor to a bigger schematic, you'll see a large difference. Example 3: Your Character's Profession' = Doctor Skill Level = '''45 Cost of hiring per service = 957$ x 10 (number of times you get hired till you starve) = 9,570$ wage Now we can compare the price between cooking your own food to buying an already prepared one and see the difference when deducted from your wage. Buying already prepared food = 'Fresh vegetables: '''4,100 + '''Caviar: '''3,300 '= 7,400$''' '' Preparing your own food = Fresh vegetables': 3,233''' + '''Caviar: 2,723'=' 5,956$''' ' Price difference = 1,444$' Preparing your own food saves you a decent 1k, and when here we can see further differences: Wage = 9,570 - 7,400 (Buying cooked food) = 2,170$ Total profit earned. Wage = 9,570 - 5,956 (Preparing your own) = 3,614$ Total profit earned. Here we see that by manually buying uncooked food and hiring a chef, we can cut back the expenses and save 38% of the wages we earned. Here are a few more additional tips: * This is just an example of saving cash by studying the prices at the market (Fort Pastor), Again, different outposts have differing variables. This method cannot be always applied because the market price changes from time to time, sometimes making the already cooked food cheaper than preparing it and vice versa. *Always be on the look-out for a sales rush (that means a sudden large drop of price in certain foods due to low demand or excess) and buy a large stock in order to save even more money. * Plan on your budget. Put a limit on how much you can spend and calculate how much your wages are to determine your total income. That way, you'll be able to know how much you earn per day and how long it would take until you have enough cash to afford whatever you're saving for. *Be rational, if the price of food is currently too high and other players are selling their services at an incredibly low rate, do not compete with them. Chances are, they have their own stock of cheaply bought food or they are too desperate to earn money that they don't realize they're paying more than they earn. Just set your price decently and be patient, rushing things won't do you any good. Added by: Jabenaurum ---- Cheating Death This last-resort maneuver might just make all the difference, this method was common long before the 3D version of the game and it has a 72.4% chance of success rate depending on the internet speed. This one requires a quick reflex, although this would be more recommended when you are at serious condition (doing this at critical is also advised, if you have medication in hand.) When your avatar is about to die or is in serious health condition, the moment you've been hit, quickly close the window (Having a pop-up telling you if you really wasn't to close the tab reduces your chances of success) The minute you logged in again, you'll find your dead character in a critical condition instead, and your critical character in a serious condition. Works great if you have accumulated a large amount of exp and cash. Be warned though, aggro levels are still sporadic and zombies may still be aggressive. Added by: Jabenaurum ---- Personal Outpost Hint On Single Player 'mode, barricades ''actually lasts so long as you don't connect to Multiplayer, so its advisable to switch to single-player while barricading in case you don't have enough materials to secure a building and would have to come back without wasting the nails and planks you already used. ' Added by: Jabenaurum ' ' General Combat Tactics '''Aiming for the Head' It is actually possible (and practical) to perform "headshots" on zombies in the Inner City. When using firearms-- primarily pistols and rifles-- if you aim for and successfully hit the crown of a zombie's head (the point midways between their forehead and the back of their scalp), each successful shot is potentially more likely to score a critical hit than a shot aimed elsewhere on the zombie's body. Added by ShadowMage ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Critical "Tip" An easy way to make the possibility of having a critical hit with a blunt melee or non-knifelike sharp melee (eg. katana, sabre, machete etc.) high is to make sure the tip of the weapon touches the zombie while hitting it. This usually gives a critical hit though the stats also matter. Added by Manasfina 101 ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Critical Placebo Effect Whenever you find yourself using a melee against a horde of zombies, there is a weird/experimental tactic that can often assure a critical hit. When surrounded, the idea is to erratically move your crosshair in a circular motion (not too fast that your character no longer follows it) around your character and repeatedly pressing the attack button. Surprisingly, 8/10 successful hits are critical. This is no glitch. It just so happens that since you move your crosshair in a haphazard manner. You reduce your accuracy of actually hitting a zombie, but at the same time, it levels that low sucess rate with that of your critical rate. So in theory: High Accuracy = Low Critical becomes Low Accuracy = High Critical It might sound stupid. But in that state of spam attack, the chances of you landing a succesful blow will become equal to the chance of dishing out a critical hit. Now this'' "Blind/Junk"'' method is pretty worthless when your bringing down a single infected since the accuracy rate will almost be gone. But this neat method is very useful when a player is surrounded by a horde but lacks the ammunition to finish them. Additional factors include the type of melee weapon used (Weapons with slow attack speeds are better, but long reaches make spam attacks more reliable) and the overall critical build (plausible with a minimum of 30 Crit). Due to the nature of this strange phenomenon. It can be labeled as the "Critical Placebo" effect. Added by: Jabenaurum ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Repelling Zombies If you're out of stamina, or low on health, or trapped in a closed area, or a combination of the above mentioned, there's this neat little trick that will "push" the zombies away and clear a little space for you to run like hell. To practice this, start outside your outpost and find a lone infected, instead of killing the poor f***er, allow him to notice you and give chase. Find a wall, a car, or any other form of blockage. Now this is where it gets risky. Go near wall/car/blockage and just RUN (Not Walk) '''against it, pretending like you'll somehow go through the wall/car/blockage. The zombie would try and attack you, but surprisingly, when he gets too close and attack, he'll miss and be pushed back instead. Try this with two zombies, then three. Keep practicing this maneuvre until you no longer feel nervous about doing it. This might just save your life, especially when a leaper cornered you. '''WARNING: This method is not yet tested on Boss Infected. This tactic is ineffective against some mutants, like the reaper, tendril, irradiated or any other infected with a long reach. added by: Jabenaurum ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ The Repelling Zombies tactic worked for me. Tried while an outpost attack in Fort Pastor, and succeeded to quite an extent. Could push back multiple zombies without getting hit. Update: Doesn't work all the time for me when I'm up against a longarm....Maybe it hits me even after being pushed back because of its range? Dunno. Update Reply (Jabenaurum): WARNING: This method is not yet tested on Boss Infected. This tactic is ineffective against some mutants, like the reaper, tendril, irradiated or any other'' infected with a long reach. '' FahimFumiz (talk) 03:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC)FahimFumiz ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Graphic Quality Although lower graphics will allow a faster frame rate, high details offer a survivor advantage, especially when you're low on ammo and gambling whether you should slash the bloat more or shoot. Even just by setting your graphics to "Good" quality, an infected's physical integrity can be easy to measure, because of the lost of limbs/head and blood, this removes the risk of blindly using melee on a bloat/mother that's ready to explode, and also keeps a tab on how much damage bosses have already sustained. Only try this if your PC/Laptop can handle it though, if not, it'll cause more harm than good Added by: Jabenaurum Boss Zombie Combat Tactics What's helped me in any BOSS battle is to get behind a fence as it provides protection. With spiders and mother the best thing for me is to circle around them. Added by Pj1915 (talk) ---- Using a horde against a Giant Spider A Giant Spider alone is easy to outmaneuver, but with a boss infected comes a horde, and even weak zeds are notorious for blocking your way and slowing you down enough for Spidy to get a good swing at you. And chances are even if its a rare moment when no zombies spawn and you can outrun the monster, it can still drain your stamina quickly (even at full Endurance). This technique is useful when there's no fence or closed area to shield you from its eight-legged advance. As the title says (NO, you can't make a horde attack the giant spider instead). How you move and how you position yourself in combat makes all the difference. If you have enough ammunition to kill Spidy, but not his entourage, then this method is for you: Do not waste ammo on the horde, just allow them to swarm.When the horde is large enough and you feel crowded, this is the time to turn this into an advantage. Giant Spiders (Unlike Wraiths, Titans and other bosses) cover up a large area, and so its hard for them to pass through a large group of zed. It takes a while before they can shoulder their way past the undead and claw at you, this gives you enough time to slow down and regenerate stamina and reload. And when Spidey finally passes through, you're more than ready to run and shoot again. WARNING: Only do this on open areas, trying it in a closed space like a junkyard or tennis court will create a deathtrap. This is not recommended for bosses like Wraiths or Titans, which can shoulder their way into you effortlessly. Added by: Jabenaurum ---- Boss Anatomy: Wraith The Wraith is infamous for having the longest reach, but although she can quickly close the distance between you and her, she's only as deadly as her aim. When you meet her in the streets, especially if its your first time, do not panic even if her speed is intimidating. The first thing to do is to identify the two longest tentacle in both her wing because that's her only weapons that can do damage, the rest of her is relatively harmless. You can run up behind her without fear of one of her smaller tentacles lashing at you. The two longests tentacle is the only part of her you should focus on. Although it reaches far, its very narrow and can easily be avoided, thats why she depends on a horde to block your path and trap you so she could land a hit. Be wary though, once she takes too much damage, her attack and speed becomes a quarter faster. Outrunning her is out of the question, the only means of avoiding her is to sidestep. The tactic is to run in a zig-zag pattern, that way, her straight tentacle swings in the opposite direction away from you. Repeat the process until she succumbs. Added by: Jabenaurum ---- After Spawn So you've just finished the mission "Big,Red, And Spiky/Sixteen Legs" and you're still itching for more bosses?This method works on multiplayer, because the server often tries to combine several player instances at once, which doesn't always guarantee that it detects whether you finished the mission or not. After finishing the boss mission (the above two missions are the nearest boss missions in Fort Pastor) Quickly head back to the outpost to finish your mission and save exp, and while you're at it, heal yourself, eat, and repair your armor. Don't forget to stock up on medicine and ammo. Head back out and return to the mission area, you'll find out that there are still bosses spawning, only this time, there's no tabs on the screen saying you have to kill a specific number. This is due to the server combining your instance to other players who are still not finished with the mission. The bosses however will rarely drop items, and if you wan't the large exp from them, you'll have to open the menu and quickly switch to single-player so no one else can kill them, at your own risk. After finishing them off, leave the area and switch to multi-player before entering again, they'll spawn again and you can do this indefinitely until the remainder of the mission, at which time you have gained considerable amount of exp (depending on your skill and how many you killed, an expert player can finish off 20 Titans or more in "Big, Red, and Spiky" and a maximum of 8 spiders in "16 Legs". Notes: Its still untested on "Big Brother", "Tentacles Everywhere."and other related non-Fort Pastor missions as the locations of the missions are not given in the wiki along with the proximity to their respective outposts. Doing this method on the mission "Big Black Thing" is highly unadvised, unless you plan on forming a group since a Black Titan is impossible to over-power alone, not to mention the enormous raw damage it can inflict on even the most well equipped survivor. Added by: Jabenaurum ---- Zombie Behavior Infected Canine Hypothesis Due to the ever evolving nature of the N4 virus, infected dogs have once again taken to the streets of Fairview. At the beginning of the outbreak, the early N4 strain had a basic genetic make-up that prioritizes incubation over survival, thus it infects every living organism in order to keep itself alive. However, given time, due to it reaching a pandemic scale, it has evolved beyond the basic need to spread itself and had since then focused on necrotic mutation. Dogs, being a lower form of mammal in comparison to humans (and being easily dispatched) have been rejected by the virus and had been "extinct" along with the crow and the end-stage tier infected (Long arms and red fat zombies). This new breed of infected however aren't the domesticated dogs of fairview, but wild dogs that seem to have migrated to the city in search for prey. Unlike their earlier counterparts, these dogs have been infected by an advanced strain of N4 and are considerably more agile and deadly than the dogs in the first few days of the outbreak. However, their mutated anatomy is skeletally thin and they are easily knocked back and dispatched. by Jabenaurum Mission Bosses During a mission (especially in Fort Pastor), bosses appear to be strategically placed in the shortest possible routes that lead to a mission zone, this poses a serious threat to inexperienced survivors or those who are not prepared for a direct confrontation. Agility Tier Bosses (Flaming/Giant Spiders, Burning/Wraiths,Black Titans) are very difficult to outrun, let alone combat. But was the boss intentionally placed there or did it spawn because of the high aggro level? Here are a few distinct undead behaviors that separates them. A RANDOM Boss: '- '''Can spawn anywhere on the map - Only one boss appears per area, even in multiplayer - Boss can and will follow you from area to area until it is killed - Appears when aggro is high '''A CHECKPOINT Boss however: ' - Spawns in the shortest route to a mission area - Generates more than one boss in one area, especially during multiplayer - Boss is distinctly Isolated (It can't follow you to another area and would only reside in a particular block) - Appears regardless of aggro level This phenomenon is easily observable over time and is the most common cause of player deaths during a mission due to the fact that all survivors, even the weaker ones and those who aren't ready for a conflict, would inevitably encounter them and turn a simple looting mission into an early massacre. Checkpoint Bosses and their designated short routes vary from mission to mission, and sometimes, they don't appear at all. How to deal with them, however, is up to the survivor. Added By: Jabenaurum ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Easy Prey Unskilled and low-level survivors sometimes have a strange knack of finding themselves pitted against powerful bosses, often when they're on their own or in single-player. While boss spawn is random throughout fairview, some new players often exhibit the opposite form of "Beginner's luck" and consequently not only meet one but several bosses in their tracks through the city, often of the flaming variety. While this could be a mere coincidence, it must be noted that well equipped boss hunters sometimes experience the opposite effect, although their aggro reaches a high state, no boss monster appears. It is well documented that most of the infected possess a very limited capacity for intelligence, yet this bizarre phenomenon often makes one think whether the virus has evolved a hidden instinct of finding weaker survivors for an easier kill and learn to keep away from visibly stronger victims. In any case, unprepared and inexperienced players must never venture in the inner-city alone, especially those nearest to the end-zone, or at least play on multiplayer to cut the chances of boss encounters. As always, basic tactics is a prerequisite on hand for new aspiring players. Added by: Jabenaurum ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Detection Due to the N4 strain mutations, infected exhibit ultra-sensitive faculties that enable them to immediately become aware of any survivor that moves too close. Research thus far has not given any definitive conclusions, but it is reported that the N4 virus sharply heightens the senses of hearing and smell in an infected individual. There is also speculation that it may cause infected individuals to develop a heightened perception and sensitivity to air currents and vibrations traveling through the ground and the air (which would likely explain why the infected are still able to track and pursue a survivor even after being decapitated). The sensory proximity (see image below) is present in all infected throughout fairview, any survivor that moves within the boundary will be detected regardless of whether the survivor is in the range of sight or not. This speculation is backed up by the following observations in the inner-city: * Irradiated infected and Brutes on the other side of a wall will still detect you if you move close enough even though the wall is solid concrete. The vomit also seems to pass through the wall and seem to damage the survivor * Spiders will detect a survivor and become enraged even when they can't see them (the survivor being on the other side of the room or a concrete/ wooden/ metal wall.) *Sirens detect and scream at a survivor even though they're not even in the same room or even if there's a solid wall separating her from a survivor. This shows that walls will not always guarantee stealth, although they block a zombie's range of sight, '''the '''sensory proximity will still detect past walls. Additional notes: -Sensory proximity and range of sight varies from infected to infected, so never assume that you know how far a zombie can sense human presence. -Sprinting might prevent a zombie from detecting you even if you brushed against its sensory proximity. - As survivors of this outbreak, all of us have an attenuated strain of the original N3 virus in our blood which makes us immune to N4 infection (for further insights, read the Old Notebook). Similar to the zombies, the virus has been reported to accelerate our bodily growth and rate of recovery from injuries. It has also apparently had an enhancing effect on our senses, giving us a heightened awareness of our surroundings, and effectively giving us a mental 360° degree "view" of our surroundings. -The sure way to avoid detection is still to stay away as far as possible from an infected Added by: Jabenaurum Edited for grammar and content by: Shadow-Mage ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Staying Too Long One of the behaviors of zombies I saw as I turned to looting, in some areas of the sector, is that they are very territorial One way this can occur is to spend a long enough time in an area that the zombies detect a hum an (i.e. you) en masse, and begin attacking in hordes. This happens when you´re too long in that sector--for example, the time I spent entering all the houses, stores and buildings in an area while doing this little experiment. I hope this helps when looting in just one area. Added by Pirate02 ~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~+~x~ Different sources and causes of aggro: #Aggro encountered in a mission #Using loud firearms and/or chainsaws (melee does not cause aggro) #sirens #Spending too long with the inventory, map, or a loot accepting message open (more than 5 minutes approximately) #Having your character in Critical health for the reason that when you're standing, your character's bleeding attracts the zombies (not secure). Added by JHSM Crossing over Zones What I've been noticing from the zombies lately is that they have been crossing zones. While doing a mission in the borders of Yellow and Orange zones, some Orange Zone zombies like the spider and tendril, appeared in the Yellow Zone along with the Bones and Reapers. Not sure if it's a glitch or something new but I saw what I say. It was also odd but nonetheless they were zombies. The picture on the right shows that zombies do crossover zones. I went one up and was surprised to see there were burning zombies, an amount above 5. Added by Doctor Gun Crossing over zones by Doctor Gun? I noticed the same thing. Added by FahimFumiz BOSS MAKING For some couple of years, hunting down Bosses have been a "pass-time" (and a challenge) for the more experienced players. However, encountering bosses has been a tedious and long task. Another problem with Boss Hunting parties is that Bosses sighted are too far from the Outpost. After some looking through information regarding Bosses, here is my analysis (NOTE: this is imperfect, much more research is in need). Using these seven Tactics in conjunction will increase chances of Boss(es) to be up to 4 times more likely!! (Note: this estimate regarding likelihood is based on my experimentations; Not using the tactics VS Using the tactics). Tactic 1: Kill ALL the infected of a block. This tactic increases the chances of a Boss spawning (when the infected spawn again) as well as increasing aggro on the long run. The mathematical reason that this works is as it follows: * The chances of a Boss spawning in a certain area is x/1000 where "x" can be any number which we don't know. After the one kills ALL infected in one block and these appear again, the chances of a Boss is still x/1000; however, because the player has been in contact with infected 2 times, the chances had been (at least theoretically) 2x/1000 (two times more likely!!). Tactic 2: Loot. Simple as that. This tactic works in conjunction with Tactic 1 as it lets the player profit apart from increasing experience. While it is unknown the exact components of the formula regarding aggro and spawn of Bosses, using the Aggro-Meter Hypothesis, this reason follows: * If an only if, Bosses are more likely to appear because of aggro (as it was a strong correlation back in DF2), AND, if and only if, a time a player is in the Inner City and/or looting has an effect on the Boss spawn, THEN we may rationalize that looting increases the chances of a Boss, however slightly. Tactic 3: Hunt and finish Aggro Spikes. This tactic works similar to Tactic 1, however this tries to benefit from another aspect of the probabilities. The mathematical reasing is as it follows: * The chances of getting a Boss in a given Aggro Spike is y/1000 (note, that because Aggro Spikes have bigger number of infected "y" is greater than "x"). Hence it is more likely to encounter a Boss within a Aggro Spike rather than in a random block. HOWEVER, as one is killing off the Aggro Spike and new infected keep spawning, the chances of encountering a Boss becomes Ny/1000, where "N" is the number of times one has killed a "normal" quantity of infected in that given area, and "y" is the increased chance of a Boss spawning. NOTE, "N" can be a decimal, hence a Boss can appear while one is killing the Aggro Spike. Tactic 4: Make Aggro. Simple as that. There is a correlation to the aggro one makes and the slight increment of chances for encountering a Boss. Tactic 5: In Multiplayer, a Boss Hunting Party (or anyone wanting to train) goes to a block and each person goes to an interception of roads. Using the "Circling Maneuver" they will kill any and all infected they encounter. Furthermore, This Tactic can be used in conjunction with Tactic 4 in that using a Chainsaw (melee) or any other type of noise-making weapon. Even more, after most of the infected have been killed, they will re-spawn (see Tactic 1). An important aspect of this Tactic is constant and relevant communication between those involved. NOTE: In case re-spawn of the infected is minimal, try changing places with other members, this will make the infected re-spawn again (sometimes in greater numbers if ALL are moving around). Start killing the infected once you are in position, not before. Tactic 6: If there you belong to a Boss Hunting Party, and are looking for Bosses close to an Outpost, you can try to use the previous Tactics in Singleplayer. When a Boss is found, switch to Multiplayer and alert your group. *Let us assume that the chances of encountering a Boss by any one of the Boss Hunting Party is m/1000, where "m" is unknown; hence if 3 people are looking for Bosses following this Tactic, the chances of finding a Boss becomes 3m/1000 (three times more likely). Tactic 7: In case you done any of these Tactics and have encountered the Boss, the chances of encountering a Boss in the next block is significantly low (based on experience, 0%). Encountering a Boss again (even while efficiently following the previous Tactics) will take time; this lowered probability can be reset to "normal" levels by going back to the Outpost and coming out again. Another way this may work, is to switch between Multiplayer and Singleplayer between blocks, this should "reset" your chances once a player is back to Multiplayer. Added by: Zith Melle (talk) 19:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Here's something I found interesting. Let's say it's void time, I mean the time in which bosses don't spawn. I'm inside a building, and a new cycle starts ( the void time ends) while I'm still inside. As soon as I exit the building, I encounter a boss just a few seconds later in that area. This has happened evey single time I've been in the SEZ. So simply put, stay inside a bulding, when void time's over, get out, and you may find a boss. I've encountered bosses in this same situation every single time I've been to the SEZ. FahimFumiz (talk) 05:14, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Looting Aggro and Looting Why do item quality becomes higher the deeper you go in the city, is it because of distance, well yes, but that's one of the factors. If your aggro level is high, you'll realize you can loot level 45+ materials even in the orange zone. Although more evidence is needed to prove this hypothesis, aggro levels seem to have an indirect effect on the quality of the loot. The higher the aggro level, the higher and more expensive the item you find in the particular area. The zones we're not colored based on distance, but rather on the aggro levels. Added By: Jabenaurum Evasive Looting Contrary to popular belief, you don't have to stand still while searching a lootable corpse/vehicle/boss. One of the most elementary mistakes a survivor can make is to think that moving will make the searching time even longer. The deeper you go in the city, the more you realize that everytime you loot a spot, even on low aggro, a zed or two will notice and try to maul you. Your instinct will tell you to move away from the loot spot, interrupting your search, but in the process, moving away only made even more infected spot you, making it even harder to get back and search again, this cycle repeats often and though you don't notice, you spent your time avoiding enemies rather than actually looting. For the basics or people new to this, please refer to the Looting page of the Wiki Now, its important to know the loot spot's radius or area where searching is allowed, here are two of the most common varieties found in the inner city. The yellow rings are an approximate of how close to the spot you have to be to search, as long as you remain passive and in contact with this line and holding the search button, looting will be uninterrupted. If an infected notices you, wait for it to flail its arms and quickly evade it, without breaking contact from the yellow boundary and holding the search button, you can do this by walking around the yellow circle, side-stepping not too far when it attacks until the search finishes. Cars, trucks and larger spots are more easier to scavenge because their loot radius is very wide and they offer some shield depending on which side the infected are coming from. Be warned though, the more zombies you attract, the more complicated avoiding them and staying inside the looting radius will be. This method is also ineffective for zombies that have a long reach (Long Arm),a wide swipe (Reaper) and ranged attack (Irradiated and Brutes). Added by: Jabenaurum Moving While Looting Moving while looting to dodge attacks from infected is a common tactic used by most players of Dead Frontier, inexperienced or experienced. However, looting while you are moving around an object significantly decreases the chances of finding any loot. I have tested this out many times, with each test resulting in no loot being found. Thus, standing still while looting is highly recommended so as to have an improved chance of finding loot. Added by: Sky Aurora The Law of Quantity The quantity of loot (specifically, the quantity of lootable objects) you find in a building depends on the quantity of zombies in that building. Example: If, when looting in a building, you encounter only two or three zombies, then you will probably only manage to loot, at most, one or two items (or none at all) in that building. But if there are ten or eleven zombies or more in a building, you will probably be able to successfully loot several items in that building. The difficulty/strength of the infected you encounter DOES NOT AFFECT THE QUANTITY OF ITEMS FOUND. Added by: JHSM ---- Last loot registered If you die while trying to loot something (ex. a boss corpse or something), while pressing "e", after the two minutes you use to recover an get critical, you go out, and when you press "start" the sistem automatically gives you the thing you were looting when you die. I have done it several times and it always gives you the last ting you were trying loot, but only if you dile while still presing "e", if you dont press it until you die, it wont work. It functions even if you go out after selling your loots and healing your character, its really functional when you are low level an dont have many chances of boss hunting, and is also a useful form to die in the end zone when you are low healt and your inventary is full. Added by Cookiesempai ---- Luck of the Risk Taker When you go out looting in the Inner City, try withdrawing some cash for your character and leaving it on your character before you head out. While this is a bit risky (as you're taking a gamble on whether or not you can avoid dying while looting), I've begun to notice recently that whenever I leave a few thousand dollars of cash on my character when I go out looting, I tend to almost always find at least one armor or weapon on that looting trip--even if I don't loot for a very long time. Remember that if you have a security box, this isn't as much of a risk-- especially if you have a Large or XL Security box. I personally suggest taking an amount between $1000 and $6000. AGAIN, YOU ARE TAKING A RISK BY CARRYING CASH WITH YOU IN THE INNER CITY, BUT IF YOU HAVE A GOOD SECURITY BOX, YOU'LL PROBABLY BE FINE. Added by ShadowMage Although this is already known of the farther you go into the inner city the better loot you get and also the more time you spend in the inner city also has increased loot possibilities for me. Added by: Pj1915 ---- Marathon Method (Looting a Boss Infected) ''' '''Before you read this, remember: This only works in Single player We all find it difficult to safely loot a boss. After painstakingly killing that Titan/Wraith/Spider etc. many survivors, especially the poorer ones, find themselves out of ammo and completely surrounded by hundreds of infected. Many would give up and leave the area, and many more end up dead, desperately trying to stand still and loot as they get clawed from all sides. Now unless you can withstand enough damage to search the body and run, there is a safer way to do it without wasting armor repairs and medicine. Firstly, and this is the most important, DO NOT LEAVE THE AREA. For those who don't know, leaving an instance resets the variables which means you won't find the lootable body again. Second, check your navigator (that's the small square map on the top right part of your screen) and look at the layout of the area, this is the next crucial thing, the idea is to run away from the boss's body and return to it from a different route. Third, before starting the "marathon" make sure all the zombies are concentrated in a crowd. Also, make sure your stamina is at 100% ( just keep circling the horde without running until you fully recover.) And now, the only thing left to do is RUN, not towards the body, but in the opposite direction. Most area instances in Fairview have a square road formatt, all you do is run a complete lap in the map. Most zombies will be blocked by the cars, walls, and sharp turns. Remember to hack down the few infected that manages to get to you. When you make it back to the body, the entire screen is empty of infected, hurry and loot the body and leave the area, because after a few seconds, they'll be back. I'll repeat the warning again: this does NOT work in Multiplayer. Happy huntings. Added by: Jabenaurum Weapons Use Killing Explosive Zombies with Melee There is a method of killing Bloats with melee without taking damage. Note/warning: Doing this requires extreme precision and thus may often fail. Requirements: Recommended Agility 120 is preferred or at least 110. A long melee weapon. Basically, you hit the Bloat while running backwards with the tip of the weapon and you just might stand a chance of clearing the blast radius. By bolvark. Worked only twice for me, but failed for most of the time, My Agility's 123.... FahimFumiz (talk) 16:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC) PvP Gambling Den Gambling Den Trick WARNING! : THIS TRICK MAY NOT WORK FOR SOME PEOPLE. USE IT BY YOUR OWN RISK! Are one unlucky bastard who was low on funds in the game? Have you ever dream to counterfeit your money twice of your money without using any crappy hacking tools? Well, this trick will be just a thing for you. Go to Gambling Den and put $100 to demonstrate if it works. Then the cards started to swap very quickly before you pick the card. After that, you have to pick the card on the middle (I've already demonstrate this trick and it work for me. Pick the middle for about 2 rounds). Then you got $200! You can try this as many as you can, but after 3 or 4 rounds, the Queen will no longer on the middle. You have to either pick the left or right. So, good luck for that one. Enjoy being millionaires, gentlemen! Article and Video By: DanialAziz497 This "rumor" was meant to be a joke, do not attempt it any way, the gambling den is completely randomized. Category:Theories